Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter is a resident at the House of Anubis and he is Nina's best friend and wants to be more than friends while he serves as the secondary geek of the series. He sticks up for her and helps Nina find the clues and puzzle pieces of the cup of ankh. He is Nina's second in command of the Sibuna club but when Nina says its to risky she backs out and gives Fabian the locket he convinces her to join again. After a lot of begging she rejoins. At the end of the finale he and Nina share their first kiss (starting a relationship between them) after they are announced prom king and queen by Amber. Fabian is shown to be attracted towards Nina throughout the season, though he never tells this to any other members of Anubis house, however he does make her known about his feelings for her, as demonstrated when he says her eyes are pretty, when he and Nina are hiding in the attic from Victor he wraps his jacket over Nina's shoulders to warm her up, or in the season finale when he calls her "beautiful." He also found it difficult to ask her to prom. He was the first to welcome Nina into the house of anubis, however it is also shown the character can play the guitar in the 12th ten-minute short when he is practicing the morning after he and Nina narrowly escaped being caught by Victor in the attic, he is also seen practicing in his room after lights out in episode 21. Fabian has an uncle named Ade who is running a local antique shop he is the one who gives him the book "Unlocking the Eye" Fabian shares a dorm with Mick and while they do not spend much time together during the first season their encounters show they are good friends and get along good. He is one of the seven acolytes. In Season 2, he, along with his friends Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson search for the Mask of Anubis in the cellar of the House of Anubis, guarded by a secret set of tunnels. He is marked with the Mark of Anubis. He is forced to choose between Nina and Joy most of the time because they both want to win Fabian's affections. He is much closer to Nina and just wants to be friends with Joy ( although she wants to be more than friends). He gets hexed by Senkhara and begins to lose his memory, forgetting everything and everyone. Hurting Joys feelings when he couldn't remember her name. Joy decided she wasn't going to put up with him and left him alone. Until after Sibuna begins the next task. Mara and Eddie find footage of Senkhara and begin to write an article about it, until Nina convinces Fabian to sweet talk her into dropping the article. As Nina listens to the conversation threw the door. She discovers that Fabian had never gotten over her, while Joy discovers ( at last ) that she and Fabian would never be together. Fabian is portrayed by Brad Kavanagh